The objectives of the project are: 1) The synthesis of various O and/or N methylated derivatives of norepinephrine and 2) the pharmacology of these derivatives. The second objective includes the testing of these derivatives on gross behavior in rats and the effect on the conditioned avoidance response in these animals. Furtherore, the fate of these compounds (metabolism, disposition, excretion, penetration through the blood brain barrier) in the animals is being studied after development of suitable analytical procedures. The effect of these derivatives on biogenic amine turn-over and CNS amino acid levels is also being investigated. In addition, studies are planned to find out whether or not some of these derivatives occur naturally in rat brain and other tissues.